


I Love You More Than You Think

by iclashwitheverything



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Red's stressing herself out and Boxer just wants her to relax, pure fluff, this is really silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iclashwitheverything/pseuds/iclashwitheverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my friends asked for some cute Red and Boxer stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuSaul6NW18

Red hunched over her desk, pen in hand as she agonized over the lyrics of a new song. She’d been at this for hours now, and she still hadn’t made enough progress to consider calling it quits for the night as she hoped to be able to record this at some point in the next week. When the fifth frustrated sigh in as many minutes reached Boxer’s ears, he decided enough was enough. 

“Red. Red, hey.” She didn’t look up until one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder, her frown fading slightly but still not entirely going away. “You need to take a break alright? You’re not going to get anywhere tonight like this.”

She turned back to the papers strewn over the desk, one hand gesturing at the myriad of crossed out lines and notes. “I can’t stop now, I just need to finish this last line and then I can focus on streamlining the melody. I’ll take a break when I’m done the lyrics.” Her shoulder was tense under his hand, and he could feel her muscles twitching and jumping faintly from all the irritation threatening to spill over. 

Time for drastic measures.

Boxer turned to the couch, fingering idly at one of the throw pillows resting against one of the arms until he was certain that Red wasn’t paying attention to him at all. In one fluid movement he grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at Red, already armed with one in each of his hands as it thudded into the side of her head. With a sharp cry of shock, she turned in her chair after remaining frozen for a second only to be greeted by yet another pillow, straight to her face. Boxer grinned as she sputtered for a moment, staring at him with wide eyes that rapidly narrowed when he lost his composure and laughed. 

“You should see your face, Red. Absolutely priceless, oh I wish I had a camera!” 

She leapt out of her chair and snagged the two pillows at her feet, launching herself at Boxer with a feral war cry and tackled him onto the couch. He tried to fend her off with his remaining pillow and his free arm, but to no avail as she smacked him over and over with the fluffy objects clutched in each of her fists. After half a minute of this assault he managed to push her off and get enough distance to race out of the room, a giggling Red in hot pursuit. He and Red found themselves about twenty minutes later in a heap on the floor in her bedroom, surrounded by pillows and laughing helplessly as they tried to catch their breath enough to speak.

“Take the rest of the night off, please?”

“If I don’t, will you attack me again?”

“Yes.”

“Well I can’t risk that, can I?”

Boxer just pressed a kiss to Red’s cheek, holding her tight as she began to hum.


End file.
